Namaste
by DispatchesFromDistrict7
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has been feeling scattered with too many demands weighing on her mind. At the urging of a friend she decides to try a yoga class where she meets Peeta Mellark. Written for the Write-Me-A-Story Hunger Games Challenge. Modern AU


_Class Session 1 – Namaste Yoga Studio – Hatha Flow Class_

"Very good. At your leisure roll to your side and ease yourself up into a standing position. We are going to move into our first asana sequence of the day, the sun salutation. I will direct you through each pose and we will hold them for 15 to 20 seconds," instructs Annie, the quiet voiced yoga instructor. "We will start in the mountain pose with your feet close together on the floor and your palms together over your heart. You may want to slowly circle your palms over your heart, warming up and opening your heart space."

It takes everything in Katniss to resist rolling her eyes at that final instruction. _Really how does rubbing the sides of your hands open up your heart space? For that matter, what is a heart space?_ She tells herself to stop being so negative as she sweeps her arms up toward the sky as instructed. She had promised her friend Johanna to give this a shot. Jo has been raving about how yoga has changed her life for months, something about how it gave her tools to manage her anger issues. Lately whenever Jo begins to gush about it, which was highly unusual since 99% of what she says has a heavy layer of sarcasm, Gale gets an odd twinkle in in eye which makes Katniss think that there also something dirty going on between them. Katniss really doesn't want to know the details of that. Gale and Jo may be her best friends but she has no interest in knowing what goes on in their bedroom.

"If you find your mind wandering, bring your attention back to your breath. On the next move, exhale into a forward fold."

"Focus Katniss," she mumbles to herself. That is why she is here. She has felt so scattered lately. Her brain won't turn off. It is affecting her sleep and her work. Between trying to help her family and increasing work demands, she has become one giant knot of stress.

"On the next inhale, move your right foot back into a forward lunge."

Judging from the first 20 minutes of class, she is not sure this is going to work. _How does one quiet one's mind? The instructor keeps reminding people to breathe. Doesn't that come naturally?_ So far, the only good thing about this class is her ability to check out the blond guy with the nice ass a couple rows in front of her.

"Now step your left foot back and move into the plank position."

Katniss almost falls over during this transition. _Pay attention. I'm supposed to be clearing my head not checking out some guy's ass even if it is a work of art. In through the mouth, out through the nose. _Katniss chuckles to herself when she realized how much she sounds like Darth Vader as she breathes, earning a glare from her neighbor.

"On exhale, move down into caterpillar."

_I wonder how Prim did on her mid-term today. Stop. What did that instructor say? Focus on the breath. Breathe in. Breathe out. _

"On your next inhale, move into cobra."

_I hope that Thom finished the report I need for tomorrow's presentation. Seriously stop. I'm supposed to be focusing on this. _Katniss has been worrying too much about her job lately with the city's parks and recreation department. It's facing potential budget cuts and there is a meeting to make its case versus other departments tomorrow. Lately, her job feels like never-ending meetings to justify its existence.

"Exhale into downward facing dog."

Katniss attempts to move into the right form for the new asana but her legs won't cooperate. She keeps trying to straighten out but her legs began to shake. _This is pointless. This isn't helping me focus._ After a final attempt to move into the posture, she stands up and leaves the room.

Katniss walks over to the water cooler in the lounge and pours herself a glass. As she turns around, she realizes the blond guy from her class has followed her out.

"Are you okay?" he asks in quiet voice, concern showing in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh, yes. I think this just isn't for me," she responds.

"First time, huh?"

"Yes. My friend Johanna said I should try it. Good for stress and all. She said I'd be able to clear my head. But I just don't think this is going to work."

"It takes practice. You should give it another shot. I'm Peeta by the way."

"I'm glad it's worked for you. But I just don't see this class working for me. I don't want to keep you from your class."

"Don't worry about it. I can catch another. If you don't like the class environment, perhaps you could try a few private sessions. In private sessions, the instructor can help you learn to focus your breath, learn to meditate, and master the basic poses and transitions."

"Maybe that would work, but it's probably out of my budget. Plus I'm only available at lunch and in evenings and I know the studio's classes are during the day. Working for the city isn't very flexible."

"This studio offers a city employee discount since we are around the corner from city hall. Also, private sessions scheduling is pretty flexible, as long as a class isn't at that time. Why don't you give one a try? Perhaps you just need one session to get you on track for the class."

Katniss really doesn't think this will work. Yoga just doesn't seem like her thing. _Maybe if I did a private session I could try the class again, allowing me to see Peeta again._ _Seriously, I'm here to relax not get a date._

"Okay. You've convinced me. When the instructor comes out I'll have her sign me up for a session."

"Oh, I can take care of it."

"You work here."

Peeta shrugs. "Yeah."

They walk over to the reception desk. Peeta opens the appointment book. "What works for you? Today is Tuesday. You said evenings, right?"

"Yes. How about Thursday, 6pm? Does someone have an opening?"

"That will work. Ummm. What is your name and number?"

"Katniss Everdeen, 612-555-1234." He writes down the information in the book and on the back of a business card.

"I've got you signed up. Here is a business card. On the back is the appointment information. Call if you have any problems."

"So who is my instructor?"

Peeta flashes a smile, "I am."

Katniss feels her face flush. "Well I'll see you Thursday, Peeta."

She walks out and looks down at the card. "Namaste Yoga Studio, Peeta Mellark, Owner." Thursday should prove interesting.

* * *

_Private Session 1 – Namaste Yoga Studio_

Katniss walks into the yoga studio. The only person there is Peeta, who is lighting candles in the darkened room. He turns around and waves hello, walking toward her softly in his bare feet.

She arches a brow and asks, "Mood lighting?"

He chuckles. "The overhead lights are way too harsh in the evening, so we use candlelight. Go ahead and get settled. I'll be there in a moment."

She walks over and places her shoes and things in a cubby before walking back to the two mats set out in the middle of the room, taking a seat.

After a moment, Peeta sits down opposite her in the lotus position. Katniss attempts to mimic him but struggles. He suggests she try the cobbler position and shows her the adjustment.

"Before we get started, I'd like to know more about what you want to get out of practicing yoga?" Peeta asks.

The question pulls her back to the present. She had been distracted by the way the candlelight reflected off his blond waves. _This man is way too attractive._

"Ummm. Well my friend suggested I take this class. I can't seem to shut my brain off; everything I need to do is currently running through it. It's making it hard to focus. I'm really not sure this is for me, but I'm here with you giving it another shot." She stumbles the last part. _Way to go, Katniss. Real smooth._

"That's good for me to know. I think we should first work on your breathing and meditation. Then the last bit of the session, if we have time, we can try a few postures." Katniss nods in agreement. He continues, "Place your hands on your knees like this. It will ground your posture. Now drop your shoulders. They are practically earrings." Katniss consciously relaxes her shoulders. "Now shut your eyes. Breathe in through your nose and out through mouth. Be very conscious with your breath. Think '_breath in, breath out_.' Focus solely on the act of breathing." Peeta is silent for a minute or so. "Now imagine your breath expanding from your lungs down to your belly and legs. Imagine it spreading through your arms.

Katniss listens to Peeta's prompts as she tries to focus on her breath but her mind continues to wander. She doesn't feel the breath through her body. Instead, she thinks about the fact that Prim's car died yesterday. She worries about the meeting she has with the mayor tomorrow. She remembers that she forgot to pick up her clothes at the dry cleaner, which will be closed by the time she leaves the studio. Her brain continues to ping pong through the various items on her to-do list.

With a huff, she breaks a moment of silence. "This isn't working. I just don't think this is for me."

"Now Katniss, we just started. This can take time. That's why we call it a practice," Peeta attempts to placate her.

Thinking that his words hold a bit of condescension, she says sharply, "I'm so happy this works for you. It's not working for me."

Peeta blows out a breath. "Let's take a break." He then stands and walks stiffly out of the room.

Katniss sits in her spot and considers that perhaps she was a bit harsh. His job is to try to coach her.

He walks back in a few minutes later and hands her a glass of water. Peeta sits back down in front of her and takes a sip of his own water.

She looks at him for a second before ducking her eyes away from his gaze. After gathering a breath, she looks up again. "I'm sorry. I know you are trying to help. I'm just not sure this is my thing."

"Katniss, it's okay. I'd like to share a story with you. It's about how I started practicing yoga and it's a bit personal. Is that okay?"

She smiles at him. "Yes. You know, you don't look like a yogi. Aren't they supposed to be super skinny, have long flowing hair pulled back in a ponytail, and smell of patchouli oil?"

He chuckles. Peeta is broad, and strong. Some might say he's stocky. And his smell, definitely not patchouli, is more like a combination of cinnamon and dill.

"Yah. Well people come to yoga for many different reasons. Like you, I needed to shut off my brain. Unlike you, it wasn't about my needing to shut off everything for focus; it was more shutting off a certain type of message. My mother was a harsh woman, so I had this loop of negative messages running in my brain, questioning my worth. Through learning to breathe, meditate, and _practice_ yoga, I slowly learned to refocus my thinking and eliminate those messages. I found peace. However, it took a bit to get good at it. It didn't happen overnight. I think this could work for you too."

Katniss is a little stunned that he shared something so personal. Considering he reached out, she nods and agrees to try again.

Peeta tries to ease her back into the breathing and meditation exercises, but after about ten minutes she says, "This still isn't working."

"Hmmm. I do think we can get you there. Maybe this place isn't working. Close your eyes. Tell me about the spot where you most find peace," he asks.

"It's a lake about 30 minutes from here. The area is surrounded by trees. You can hear the leaves rustling in the wind. I like to spend the day sitting at the end of a small dock, sometimes fishing, sometimes just being."

"Is this where you feel most calm?"

"Yes."

"When did you last visit?"

"A couple months ago. Lately there hasn't been time. Maybe I should make the time this weekend."

"What if we do our next session there this weekend?" Peeta suggests.

"Really, Peeta. I can't ask you to do that," she protests.

"I'd like to see your lake. Besides, I'm not busy this weekend. I want to help you do this," he insists.

Katniss looks at her lap and bites her lip, considering. After a moment, she looks up and gives him a small smile. "Okay, does Saturday work?"

"That's perfect. Now let's work on a pose. I noticed during that first class that you struggled with downward dog. You aren't by chance a runner are you?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Runners have tight hamstrings. Within a couple weeks, we'll get you so you can do a full pose without struggle. You'll find that your legs will start to feel better too. Let's go over to the wall. We are going to start by working to keep both your legs and your back straight as you bend forward. First towards the wall, bending at a right angle. Then we'll work on walking your hands down the wall. We will go as far as you are comfortable today. Then every day you should try to go a little further. Never strain. We don't want you to get hurt."

Peeta shows her the position that she wants her to move into. She can't help but admire his butt again. The man is blessed. He stands up and asks if she's got it and she nods. She moves to replicate the position.

"Umm. No. You are rounding your back. Let me help you move into the position." He stands beside her and places one hand on her belly and another at the small of her back. Her breath catches. "No, hold your abs tight and bend forward. I'll help guide." She moves in the right position. He removes his hands. She wishes he hadn't. "Do you see how that feels?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Try walking your hands down the wall a bit. Only as far as feels comfortable. No straining. Just a gentle stretch." She begins to walk hands down the wall. She feels his hands suddenly on her back. "Be careful. Keep your back straight."

"I think this as far as I can go today." The truth is she probably could have gone a little farther but her nerves were at their limit. She wants to feel Peeta's hands again, but she shouldn't.

"Okay. Walk your hands back up the wall and stand. I want you to practice this every day. Within a week or so, you should be able to do the full pose. As you get close to the ground, you will need to pick up your heels. I'm going to show you the correct posture of the pose right now so that you can keep that in mind."

He moves into the full downward dog. Katniss notes the angled position of the pose and the placement of the feet. She notices other things as well such as his strong back and muscular arms. _Stop it. He's just your instructor._

After he stands, they say goodbye and agree to meet on Saturday to head to the lake.

* * *

_Private Session 2 – The Lake_

"Wow, this spot really is beautiful."

"Yah, I love it. My father used to bring me here when I was a little girl. It's where he taught Prim and me to swim."

"Is Prim your sister?"

"Yes."

"You are lucky you know how to swim."

"You don't? Well maybe I'll have to help you rectify that." Katniss grins at him.

"I might take you up on that offer." He returns her grin.

They both set up yoga mats at the end of the dock and sit in cobbler pose looking across the lake.

"Okay, Katniss. You said that you feel most at peace here at the lake. I want you to try to move into that space. Close your eyes or keep them open, whichever will help you get there." Peeta gives her no further instruction. She sits and looks across the lake. After a bit, her shoulders naturally drop in an unconscious movement.

"Now focus on your breath. Do you feel it?" he whispers. "Relax your jaw and let it drop. Let the breath flow out of your mouth." He is silent for several minutes. There is something about the lake that allows her to clear her mind. At his prompting, she closes her eyes and only focuses on her breath. Time stops.

"Katniss, open your eyes."

She turns and looks at him. Peeta has a huge smile. "You did it. You just spent the last 20 minutes meditating."

"What? No way was that 20 minutes."

"I timed it. You did it. What about the lake allows you to find your peaceful center?"

She bites her lip thinking. "There is just something tranquil about this place. It also holds good memories of my father. I'm able to leave things behind here."

"Okay. I noticed you chose to initially relax looking at the lake. What I want you to do now is close your eyes." She does. "Can you picture the lake in your mind?" She nods. "Open your eyes. Next time we are in the studio and we move into breath work and meditation I want you to close your eyes and see this place. Focus on it in your mind. It will help clear out the other stuff. Does that make sense?"

"It's worth a try."

"Great. Now we can work on some floor poses that will loosen up your back and hips without risking us falling off this dock!" he jokes.

Katniss laughs with him and follows his lead. She wonders if she can convince him to swim a bit later.

* * *

_Private Session 3 – Namaste Yoga Studio_

"Good Evening Peeta," Katniss greets as she steps into the softly lit studio.

Peeta turns away from the stereo where he's inserting a CD of sitar music and walks toward her. "Welcome, Katniss. Can I give you a hug? I figure we are closer now since you saved me from drowning?"

She playfully swats him and allows him to give her a hug hello, very unlike her. "You were not going to drown. The water by the dock is only 5 feet deep. I still can't believe you rolled off. Where were you?"

"Obviously, even yoga masters like me can get distracted. That is why it is always called practice," he chuckles.

"Well, at least we got a bit of swimming in."

"Is that what you call that?"

"Well, I taught you the basics. Now you can back float. In case you fall in, just remember to make like a mattress," she jokes.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asks.

She nods and they walk over to the two mats facing each other. They sit and Peeta tells her to close her eyes and focus on her breath. She tries but after a minute she says, "Stop." At which point she starts shaking her head from side to side and then shakes out her arms. "Sorry, I needed to get rid of the squirmies."

Peeta gives a quiet chuckle. "Close your eyes again and this time envision the lake. Focus on that and then move into focusing on your breath."

After a few minutes, she feels her shoulders drop and she is able to focus solely on her breath. Before she knows it, he asks her to open her eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Good. Refreshed."

"You did it again. 20 minutes."

She flashes him a big smile. She had found peace after what had been a hectic day.

He advises, "Some days will be harder than others, but if you have a hard time focusing then visualize the lake. Go there in your mind so that you can find the quiet." He stands and holds out his hands and helps her up. "Let's see how that downward dog is going."

"I don't need the wall. I can move into it now."

"Show me."

Katniss moves into the pose. Peeta walks up next to her. "Very good. Let me help you adjust a little bit." She feels his hands run along her back. One touches her belly. "Straighten a bit." She does. His hands then glide down her legs. "Straighten your legs a bit. Follow my hands." She makes adjustments. "Do you see how that feels?"

"Yes." _In more ways than one._

"Now that you know how the correct posture feels it will be easier to ensure you keep the right form. Move into a high lunge now. Watch me." Peeta moves into downward dog and shifts into high lunge and Katniss replicates. "Now bring your other leg forward and stand tall in mountain pose. I'm going to take you through some poses and as you work on them, I'll help you correct your posture."

She nods, looking forward to the prospect of him correcting her. The postures, when correct, really do make her body feel good. It releases the tension. Meanwhile, his hands offer the best type of torture.

* * *

_Final Private Session (Several Sessions Later) – Namaste Yoga Studio_

"You've come a long way from the woman who didn't think this was for her," Peeta comments as they both work through a series of poses.

"Well, it's because of you. You are a good teacher."

"Well as a final thing, I want to see you move through the entire sun salutation without my direction. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Definitely."

She moves through the series of poses, holding each for 15-20 seconds by her best judgment. Mountain, forward fold, high lunge right leg, plank, caterpillar, cobra, downward dog, high lunge right leg, forward fold, mountain. She repeats a second time in order to balance out with her left leg on the lunges. She completes it and smiles at Peeta.

"Namaste. Perfect." He grins and pulls her into a hug.

She clings to his back. She is going to miss these private sessions. She's always thought he was physically attractive but she's gotten to know him over the past month. She enjoys spending time with him. She thinks he enjoys it too.

Peeta attempts to take a step back while saying, "You are definitely ready to join the class." He gives a very low chuckle, and murmurs barely loud enough for her to hear, "I'm going to miss this."

She grabs his hand. Bites her lip and looks up. "Me too."

He pulls her toward him and he captures his lips with his. This is no soft kiss. Katniss is glad to know that the tension she has felt was not one-sided as mouths collide and tongues tangle. He sucks on her bottom lip as she feels his hands grasp her waist and pull her closer. She grasps his shoulders. As she glides her lips away from his mouth and along his jaw sucking, his hands move to her ass and pull her even closer. He captures her lips again sucking her tongue into his mouth as she grinds against his growing erection. Suddenly he pulls away.

"Whoa. This is fast," Peeta says.

"Kind of, but not really. I've wanted to jump you from the first class, but I'm glad I got to know you first."

He nuzzles his nose with hers before capturing her lips again. A bit slower this time. They continue to kiss as they move to a seated position on the yoga mat, Katniss straddling his lap. Peeta has found that spot right below her left earlobe that makes her hum. She continues to rock against his erection. She feels his hands pushing at the waist of her yoga top. She helps him pull it over her head. He eases back and looks at her. She's rather small chested.

"You're beautiful."

She feels the blush spread from her face across her chest as he positions her so he can take her right nipple into his mouth. She keens with pleasure as he first sucks on her nipple before he lathes it with the pad of his tongue. He then gives equal attention to her left breast. He kisses his way back up her chest, clavicle, neck, and jaw before finding her mouth. He lays her across the mat before going to help her remove her tight yoga pants. As he eases them over her hips and down her legs he says, "You have no idea how much looking at you in these pants has completely tortured me."

Katniss whispers, "I think I have some idea."

He eases the pants off her body and begins kissing his way up the inside of her left leg. As he gets close to her juncture, he brushes his fingers through the short crop of trimmed curls and whispers, "Open your legs a little wider for me." Her knees fall further open. He carefully pulls apart her folds and looks at her as he drags his tongue through her slit. She arches her back. His tongue quickly finds her clit and circles it enticingly. He inserts first one then two fingers into her and begins to pump. She rocks her hips toward his mouth as he begins sucking on her bundle of nerves causing her to cry out. It's not long before spasms overtake her and she comes crashing down. She's catching her breath when she says, "Now your turn. I need you in me."

He licks his lips before giving her a kiss. She can taste herself on him. "Just a moment. I need to go get something." He gets up and walks out of the room returning just moments later with a square packet in his hands. He removes his tank top and goes to start removing his pants. Katniss sits up and says, "Let me." She helps him step out of his pants as she kneels in front of him. She takes the condom from his hand and puts it aside as she turns back to gently grasp his firm cock. She gathers some of her own moisture on her hand and then begins gliding it up and down his length. She sees his eyes roll back as he groans. With her other hand, she gently massages his ball sack. Seeing that his eyes are closed she licks her lips before taking the head of his cock into her mouth. Peeta's eyes immediately fly open. She bobs her head a few times matching the rhythm of her hand before removing her mouth and lathing the tip with her tongue. She then licks the length again before bringing him back to her mouth.

"Oh, Katniss. As much as I love this, it's going to be over pretty quick if we don't…" he ends with a groan.

She pops him out of her mouth and grins, grasping the packet and tearing it open. She pinches the tip of the condom and gently rolls it down his length. He then sits down in front of her and she climbs onto his lap, easing herself over his erection. They start with a slow steady rhythm that quickly loses control. "I'm so close," he murmurs. She reaches between and rubs her clit, sending her over the edge. He immediately follows.

Once she catches her breath, she carefully removes herself. He whispers that he'll be right back and heads for the bathroom. When he returns he pulls her into his arms and she rests her head over his heart.

"Okay, my friend Jo was definitely right. She said taking yoga would be the best thing that happened to me."

Katniss feels the hand stroking her arm stop and feels laughter rumbling in Peeta's chest. She looks at him. "What?"

"Confession time?"

She notices the gleam in his eyes, but squints as she says, "You are making me nervous."

"I know Jo. She's a friend and has taken classes here. Several months ago, she kept trying to convince me to come out with her. She had this friend named Katniss she wanted me to meet. I hate set-ups so of course I always begged off. Knowing what I know about you, I assume you hate set-ups too?"

"She knows better than to even try that with me," Katniss agrees. "Wait, so you think she convinced me to take yoga to meet you?"

"To give her credit, she does love it, but you weren't initially the yoga type. She knows I like to convert people. Yeah, I think this was part of her evil plan."

"That brat!" Katniss laughs. She then eases herself up and gives Peeta a slow kiss. "She's going to gloat about this forever."

"Yep."

She eases back down to rest against his chest once more. "Funny, she was so interested when I told her about my private sessions." She shakes her head.

"Well no more private sessions for you, but I'd like to take you on a proper date tomorrow."

She smiles, "I'll allow it."

Katniss kisses his chest and looks up into his eyes as she blows across his nipple. She teases, "It would be a shame if the private sessions completely went away. Perhaps you could teach me about the art of tantra."

"Come here," he growls as he pulls her up and rolls her on her back before meeting her lips in another kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think. It was fun to write about YogaInstructor!Peeta. After I finish my current WIP A Dense Mask I plan on exploring him further by telling this story through a multi-chapter fic from his POV.**

**I wrote this as part of the Write-Me-A-Story Hunger Games Challenge. Please check out the other works at .com.**

**Thank you to Jeeno for betaing this story.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You probably also have noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**


End file.
